Stefan54
Stefan54 ist ein schweizerischer Pooper. Er lädt Poops, Montage Parodien und YTPMV's auf seinem Kanal hoch. Geschichte Es begann alles etwa 2011. Da fing er an Verarschen zu schauen. Meistens Caillou Verarschen. 2012 begann er auch Mickey Maus Wunderhaus Verarschen zu schauen. Bis er 2013 auf eine Youtube Kacke von Mickey Maus Wunderhaus stoss. Ab da stieg er auf Youtube Kacke um. Er feierte besonders Videos mit Wordmixing. Gegen Ende 2013 (etwa in Oktober) stiess er eines Nachts mit einem Freund auf CD-i Poops. Die feierte er so hart, das er selbst überlegte CD-i Poops zu machen. So entstand Youtube Kacke - Der böse André (Test)als Testvideo, um zu schauen ober überhaupt dazu fähig war. Etwas bekannter wurde er mit seinem 2. Poop Youtube Kacke - Lavender Town Intro (Lazy Town Intro Verarsche). Das war am 05.01.2014. Ab da war er sich sicher das er weiter Videos macht. Eine ältere und unfertige Version des Videos gibt es hier und hier. Trivia * Sein erster richtiger Youtube Poop war Der böse Kanttegh. * Sein erstes hochgeladenes Video war Boxhead 2 play Extreme. * Seine erster YTPMV war Take off and land on Zeo , seine 2. welche er aber abbrach (aufgrund fehlender und ungeeigneter Sources) war diese hier. Beide sind seiner Meinung nach Schlecht und unter dem Niveau normaler YTPMV's. * Er vervollständigte den Tetris Song welcher im Video Haftbefehl disst sich selbst (von TheMackey5) für kurze Zeit zu hören war. * Seitdem memorizzi mit den Spacesur4er Collabs aufgehört hat, organisiert er nun diese. * Durchbrach wahrscheinlich am 24.7.2014 die 30-Abonnenten-Marke und erstellte kurz darauf kein 30-Abonnenten-Special. * Ist Admin einer inaktiven Webseite namens acfriends.yooco.de und einem Forum youtubekacke.xobor.de welches aber wegen dem fehlende Interesse der YTK Community stillgelegt wurde. * Ist ein Abonnent von Zeo. * Findet Youtube Kacken und Montage Parodien unterhaltsam. * Benutzt Magix Video Deluxe 2014 Premium, Sony Vegas sei für ihn zu kompliziert. * Hat am 15. Mai 2015 durch KuchenTV die 100-Abonnenten-Marke geknackt mit seinem Liont Poop, der es auch geschafft hat, ausserhalb der YTK Szene etwas bekannt zu werden, anscheinend. * Hat irgendwann mal einen deutschen Evangelion 1.01 Trailer (Rebuild) verpoopt, welche fertige Version hier zu sehen ist. Die damals unfertige Version für die AIDS Collab, welche von SupremeShittyCraps organisiert wurde, ist hier zu sehen. Eine noch ältere Version gibt es hier. Er hat außerdem zum Geburtstag eines Freundes mal eine Blu-Ray Disk mit mehreren unveröffentlichten Evangelion (Serie) Poops die drauf gebrannt wurden, geschenkt. Ursprünglich sollten die Poops auf seinem 3. Kanal erscheinen, jedoch wurden die Videos automatisch von Youtube gesperrt, da die Episoden "super kopiergeschützt" sind, was heisst, dass man weder mit einem Rahmen, noch mit dem verzerren des Tones den Schutz umgehen kann. Er ist Fan der Kinderserie Neon Genesis Evangelion. Sonstiges Hat schon Videos in 8K hochgeladen. 1 2 3 4 5 6 Dieser Text bzw. der Beitrag Beitrag ist ausschließlich für dieses Wiki und darf nicht (zB. für andere Wikis) verwendet werden. Ausser der Pooper selbst postet es. Die hoch geladenen Bilder sind übrigens Urheberrechtlich geschützt und dürfen ohne die Erlaubnis des Erstellers nicht verwendet werden. Für Videos ist es aber erlaubt.Kategorie:Pooper